


Curiosity

by Tacenditurn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i love sesshoumaru, inuyasha - Freeform, this is just self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacenditurn/pseuds/Tacenditurn
Summary: “You’re forward. Don’t you know that curiosity killed the cat?”“And don’t you know that satisfaction brought it back?” Masao chuckles lightly and steps besides the demon, who sighs and starts to walk away again.(I didn't know I was capable of writing something that wasn't porn tbh)((Also I know this is an OC story which isn't everyones cup of tea, but hey! give it a shot cause im proud of it))





	1. A Game of Cat and Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Masao those genitals bc it makes me feel better about being trans. Anyways thank u fan fiction for being my therapist.

When Masao first saw the dog demon, he had been collecting herbs from the forest surrounding his cottage. On a normal day, no other demon would come in the forest and cause trouble. In fact, almost no other demon - especially one as powerful as this one seemed, would have entered the forest at all. There would be only the usual forest dwellers, spirits and low level demons that know better than to bother Masao when at work. He can’t be out of focus when trying to pick things that could potentially be poisonous. How would he sell his wares if his customers were dropping dead left and right?

The demon, he could smell right away, is a dog. He looks strong, too, though not necessarily buff. Lean muscle ripples through his right arm when he pushes silky white hair behind his ear, and he holds two swords at his waist. He is in the wrong territory, and is startling the beings of these woods. 

This man… this demon, didn’t bother him on purpose, it seemed. He appeared almost like he was looking for something. Now, Masao isn’t the most quiet person, but he knows how to be light on his feet and knows plenty of potions and perfumes that can mask even a full blooded demons scent from another, possibly more dangerous full blooded demon. He is a cat, after all - sneakiness runs through him. 

This demon doesn't smell so bad, for a dog. In fact, he smells good, and even with the potential perils of the situation, Masao finds himself wanting to speak to him. To get a closer look, a stronger smell. He must be not only a strong demon, but a strong alpha. Then, he touches his flowers. Now that he knows what he is looking for, Masao understands that the dog knows not where he is. He does, however, pick the flowers gently, more gently than Masao expects. He must be picking them for someone he cares for. Has he a mate already? He certainly doesn’t smell like it. Masao steps out from the bushes he had been hiding in. 

“You dare to not only come upon my territory, but take my lovely flowers? You really do not know which forest you’ve stumbled upon, _canine_ ,” He teases. He wouldn’t dare go after this man with violent intent, especially if he respects his flowers and smells as good as he does. 

__“I’m assuming it is your territory, _feline_. It is proven by the lack of scent. Masao of the Golden Earth, I presume? I see your penchant for potions precedes you,” The white haired man stopped plucking the moondrops (one of Masao’s favorites) and looks him in the eye as he speaks, chin up and hand clasped around a blade. Ah, so he's a smart one, too. Masao wasn't sure he'd be able to nail his identity so quickly.__

____“At first, I thought your smell enticing. Now, I see it is sullied by human. Have you been hunting children in my forest, canine?” Masao knows he has not, but the urge to tease this demon is coming on strong._ _ _ _

____“You’d smell the blood, jester,” Masao smiles. The dog does not._ _ _ _

____“You’re right about who I am, but who might you be? What is your purpose for coming upon my forest? You are aware you’re scaring away the earthen spirits, yes?” He really, really is. If Masao can sense that inkling of power, the littler spirits can feel it one hundred fold._ _ _ _

____“That would be none of your business. Either way, I’ll be taking my leave soon, and your spirits will return. Unless you’d like to ensure I never come back.” His grip tightens around the hilt of his sword. Masao thinks he’d rather it tighten around a different hilt._ _ _ _

____“I think I’d be quite disappointed if I were never to smell you again. Now, seeing as this is my abode, I think it is quite rude of you to disregard my questions. Besides, you already know my name. Why shouldn’t I get to know yours?” It really is quite rude, not that demons are necessarily known for their manners. Still._ _ _ _

____The demon looks unamused._ _ _ _

____“My name is Sesshomaru, and I’ve come, as you can see, for flowers. I’ll be leaving now,” but Masao can’t just let him leave, can he?_ _ _ _

____“Sesshomaru, have I put you off with my candidness? If so, I apologize, but I just couldn’t stand it if you left. I’m curious about you, and you haven’t even smelled me yet. Don’t dogs like to sniff their friends?” He cocks an eyebrow, and Masao suppresses the urge to laugh._ _ _ _

____“You’re forward. Don’t you know that curiosity killed the cat?”_ _ _ _

____“And don’t you know that satisfaction brought it back?” Masao says lightly and steps besides the demon, who sighs and starts to walk away again._ _ _ _

____“Are those flowers for the human you smell of? Do you plan to make it your mate? Although that’d disappoint me, I still have the urge to fix that travesty of a bouquet. You haven’t even begun to look for what gave me my namesake.” He hopes Sesshomaru takes the bait._ _ _ _

____“I am not mated to the human, and I fail to see the reason for your interrogation - though I suppose I could stand it for longer if you tell me where the golden flowers lie,” Masao beams up at the demon. He’s got to be at least three inches taller than him, with an attitude three times as bad. Masao is so attracted. And, hey - he hasn’t tried to kill him yet. That has to be a good sign, right? It must be, because Masao has known lesser demons who attacked him for fewer questions._ _ _ _

____“Why, I can show you them now!” He exclaims, and takes hold of the flowers. He closes his eyes and feels their texture change slightly, become sturdier, and feels the change course through him and into the flowers. When he opens his eyes, one third of the flowers have turned a radiant gold._ _ _ _

____“Green and orange and white and blue isn’t quite the best combination. Not bad, but I like triads the best. I’m sure you’ll see that I’ve made your flowers match much better. White, blue and gold is a classic, I’d say,” Masao looks at him expectantly. Sesshomaru looks down at the flowers, and almost, _almost _seems impressed at first, but is then taken aback when he looks again towards Masao.___ _ _ _

______“...You’ve made them match your outfit,” Well, he didn’t say he didn’t like them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why shouldn’t I? It’s lovely, I think,” Sesshomaru is silent and turns with finality, places the flowers inside his kimono. It’s mostly white, but not nearly as radiant as his hair. Masao wonders if his hair is softer than the cloth. That, or the fluffy tail that he has wrapped around his broad shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Goodbye, Sesshomaru. You’ll visit me again soon, right? It’s lonely to be an omega all alone in such a large forest, you know.” Sesshomaru pauses, but does not turn to look at Masao._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If she likes the flowers, I will return,” Masao is smiling when he leaves, and thinks of braiding golden flowers into long, white hair._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Cat Gets The Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It reeks of heat, and - not that he would admit it - but Sesshomaru could feel a blush crawling up his body and darkening his pale cheeks and pointed ears. He walks toward the cottage with a renewed vigor, no longer worried about a potential threat. If there’s a potential for anything, it’s surely the opposite of a fight."

Sesshomaru knew something was off the second he entered Masao’s forest. He wasn’t at his usual spot in the clearing. Usually at this time, he’s tending to his moondrops in the shade of the large willow tree. Maybe he’s just in his cottage or running an errand, but the lack of scent surrounding the area makes him believe that Masao hasn’t been to the clearing at all today.

“Masao?” He calls, but there is, of course, no reply. He decides to head on towards his cottage.Why isn’t he at the clearing? Has he been injured? Did he forget Sesshoumaru was coming to visit this week? Sesshomaru has an ominous feeling that none of those are the case. It is not until he pulls near the quaint cottage, however, that he realizes why Masao hadn’t been at his usual spot by the moondrops. 

It reeks of heat, and - not that he would admit it - but Sesshomaru could feel a blush crawling up his body and darkening his pale cheeks and warming up his pointed ears. He walks toward the cottage with a renewed vigor, no longer worried about a potential threat. If there’s a potential for anything, it’s surely the opposite of a fight. 

There is essentially no protection on Masao’s home, and Sesshomaru walks right in - the scent of a strong demon such as Masao will dissuade most things from entering, though humans may be pesky. Especially the children and, apparently, Sesshomaru. Masao doesn’t seem to mind the occasional wanderer, and they rarely are clever enough to notice his less than human nature. He’s more likely to be mistaken for a woman than a demon. 

“Masao?” He calls again, and there is no response, but the scent is strong. He walks past the little kitchen where his ingredients lie, and to the wooden door that leads to his bedroom. He hesitates for a moment. The scent is so strong, it overwhelms even him.

The door is not locked, and he eventually opens it to find Masao lying on his bed, surrounded by furs but laying on top of them instead of under them and wearing only a thin, blue yukata. Well, ‘wearing’ is a strong word. It barely covers anything. It is indecent, but Sesshomaru can’t imagine just how warm Masao must be. His rut acts differently, and he does get hot, but not like this. Masao is sweating and feverish, blushing all over. He looks… delectable. When Sesshomaru walks over to his bed, Masao’s nose twitches, and he stirs from his slumber. 

“S-sesshomaru,” He says groggily, “I’m so glad to see you. Won’t you lie with me?” And although he tries to be smooth in his speaking, Sesshomaru can hear the desperation in his words. It must have been difficult to go through the first stages of his heat without an Alpha - he can’t imagine the nest feels all that safe, and he says as much. 

“It doesn’t, but I couldn’t just get any Alpha. I’ve been waiting for _you,_ ” He reaches a hand out to Sesshomaru, who just isn't close enough for his comfort, and waits for him to take it. He’s always had trepidation over these sort of things, but Masao is willing to be patient. When Sesshomaru takes his hand in his larger, softer ones, Masao’s face breaks into a grin and he sighs happily into his furs. He gives a light pull of his hand, and Sesshomaru follows into his bed. They are face to face, and maybe it’s the heat, but Masao doesn’t think he’s smelled or seen anything better in his life. He’s even happier when Sesshomaru removes his sword and armor. 

“Where are you in your heat?” 

“I’ve passed the early stages. For now I’m just hot and in some pain, but you’re easing it already. Will you… will you stay? For the later parts?” Masao thinks he may not need ask, if Sesshomaru's scent is anything to go by.

“I’ll need to use one of your birds to send a message to Rin and the others, but… Yes. I will stay with you.” And the scent in the room changes just slightly. Sesshomaru, still holding Masao’s hand, tightens his grip. Their eyes are locked, and Masao scooches closer to him. 

Their kiss is a short one, but a sweet one. Sesshomaru’s lips are soft, and Masao giggles at his grunt when he sinks his fangs into his bottom lip. Sesshomaru nips at his bottom lip in return, and Masao’s laugh is replaced with a soft moan. 

“You should rest. It’s getting close. I can smell it.” Masao nods and curls up into Sesshomaru, resting his head on his shoulder, and purring lightly when he wraps his long, soft tail around them both. Masao is asleep in seconds, encased in Sesshomaru’s warmth. 

When Masao wakes up, he is unbearably hot - worse than earlier in the day. His body is ready to be bred, and he whines out only to see that Sesshomaru is already awake.

“Please, it hurts,” He cries and Sesshomaru gets ready immediately, discarding his clothing to reveal his slender, powerful body. His penis is erect and getting wet. Sesshomaru had probably been waiting for Masao to wake up for a good little while. 

“You could have woken me earlier,” Masao jeers. Trust him to jest even through pain. 

“You needed your rest,”

“Now I need your knot,” he pouts, and the renewed sharpness of Sesshomaru’s scent makes Masao’s skin tingle. Sesshomaru leans over him, and runs his body over with his eyes as he removes Masao’s clothes. His thighs, previously together, are now spread for Sesshomaru’s viewing pleasure. His inner thighs are shiny with wetness, and his hips twitch when the fabric of his yukata accidentally brushes lightly over his red, swollen clit. Sesshomaru exhales. He tries to be so cool, but Masao likes to think that he’s irresistible in this state. That’s the whole point of heat, anyway, isn’t it?

Before Masao can tell Sesshomaru to get on with it, there’s a finger inside of him, and he gasps, leans into it. Then, a second, and Sesshomaru is actively going at him.

“C’mon, it’s not enough. Won't you fuck me?” he urges, but Sesshomaru makes no move to knot him. 

“If you cum before I knot you it’ll be better in the long run, which I'm sure you already know,” He chides.

“I don’t care, please-oh! oh,” His complaining ceases when Sesshomaru fingers him harder, reaching places that Masao’s smaller hands cannot and rubbing harshly at his clit. Masao didn’t really know what to expect out of Sesshomaru in this department, but he really does know his stuff. It’s over in mere minutes, Masao coming with a small cry and quivering thighs, but Sesshomaru doesn’t stop there.

“Too much, too much, don’t stop,”

“You’re sending mixed messages,” Sesshomaru teases and stops moving his hand. Masao could cry.

“Sorry, it - I like it. Don’t stop, I really, I need to cum again,” He’s dizzy with it. The first one did almost nothing to ease the liquid lava inside him, and now he wants more, more, more. Sesshomaru abides by his wishes and gets him going again. He’s so sensitive from his previous orgasm and his ever growing heat. He’s all but fucking Sesshomaru’s hands and it feels so good but it’s not enough, it’s never enough. Still, he throws back his head rips through his furs with his claws and cums. It’s wet - too wet.

“Oh,” Sesshomaru says upon discovering his hands covered in Masao’s clear release. Masao isn’t one to be ashamed, but he hasn’t squirted with another Alpha before and he can’t tell if Sesshomaru will think it’s gross or not. Mostly he’s just shocked.

“S-sorry,” He stutters out, but is quieted when Sesshomaru starts licking his hand. ‘Oh,’ indeed. If Masao wasn’t blushing before, he most definitely is now. When Sesshomaru finishes with his hands, he gently aids Masao in turning over onto his stomach and raises his hips. Presenting position. Best for taking a knot. Masao is dripping. 

“Are you prepared?” Is he prepared? Is Sesshomaru asking if he’s prepared?

“Have I not been begging for it?” 

“You have, but your impatience was more prevalent than anything else,” he hums, and then his breath catches when he enters Masao’s warm, wet folds. Masao moans when he is full, and purrs when Sesshomaru pauses to let him adjust. He is rubbing his back and nosing at the scent gland in his neck. Has sex ever felt this good? Has any other Alpha provided him so much comfort?

Sesshomaru pulls back slowly when he can feel Masao get impatient, and then gives a sharper thrust back in. Masao turns his face to the side to pant and whine into his elbow. Sesshomaru is directly over him, chest to back, and nipping at the back of his neck. A tease at the bonding mark that Masao craves. With every thrust the bites get sharper, and Sesshomaru - ever stoic Sesshomaru - is releasing quiet, pent up groans. Masao has no inhibitions left at this point and is essentially crying out at each stroke of his hips into his fluttering hole. Sesshomaru teases that he spoils him, but there is no better treat than a satiated heat. 

“Does it - oh, fuck - does it feel good for you? Do I feel good?” Sesshomaru is learning that there are few situations where Masao is not speaking. 

“Don’t ask silly questions,” he grits, and thrusts harder. It’s getting warmer for the both of them, and their fangs are both coming out. Masao can feel it. He starts to whine and squirm back on Sesshomaru, egging him on, his tail quivers and waves near Sesshomaru who rubs gently at the base before his hand slides down to rest at the back of his neck. He gives a light squeeze. A warning. A welcome warning. 

“Alpha, _my_ Alpha,” Masao purrs out. He is no longer squirming. He is docile. He is shivering with pleasure.

“Behave, my omega,” He scolds, and Masao croaks out a ‘yes, Alpha,’ before settling back into being fucked. When he masturbates (thinking about Sesshomaru, usually) it never is quite enough. He needs something that he can’t have (his dick) and this - being fucked with such vigor - feels so good he almost can’t take it. He can feel his penis gliding along his walls and reaching right where he needs it again, again, again, and when Sesshomaru removes his hand from his neck and starts massaging at his entrance and teasing his swollen clit, he wails in pleasure, bucking into his hand and then back towards his dick. It’s too much, it’s too much. He tenses up and cums the hardest he has all day. It burns him - he’s so, so wet and making a mess but it doesn’t matter because he feels so good. The tension that had been building up during this ordeal is finally being released and he can feel his cunt pulse with it, trying to suck up cum that has yet to be released from his mate. 

“Masao!” Sesshomaru’s knot is bumping against him, catching at his entrance before sliding inside of him, and Masao shouts. Before Sesshomaru can ask if he’s okay, Masao cries out.

“Knot me, knot me,” He begs, and Sesshomaru moans before fucking into him harder, harder until his knot is swelling inside of his sex. Masao is so hypersensitive and tears leak out of his eyes, but it is perfect. He might just cum again. 

“Mate me. I’ve been waiting,” Masao whines plaintively and Sesshomaru, now grinding softly into him, presses a kiss near the scent gland on his right shoulder. 

“You’re certain...?”

“There is no other Alpha I’d want to claim me,” And Sesshomaru grinds harder into him, rubs softly around his overstimulated clit, and bites his scent gland. 

The scar is traditional, but not always used, and can be overridden by another Alpha - It’s the scent marking that matters most. However, the act of being taken like this and laid claim to makes Masao preen. He has never been more satisfied, and it gets even better when Sesshomaru orgasms. He must have been wanting to take Masao more than he realized. The sensation of being filled like this and the solidification of their bond makes Masao feel incredible, and the too-hard rubbing at his clit when Sesshomaru releases makes him cum around him once again. 

“Damn,” Sesshomaru bites out through a moan, hips kicking into Masao’s hot cunt. He discharges into Masao and feels so relieved, feels like an Alpha should, especially when he realizes he made Masao cum again. The furs are soaked in sweat and slick, and he notices some tears that look oddly claw shaped...

Masao is purring again and stops only briefly when Sesshomaru moves them onto their sides. 

“Don’t - you have to stay in, you have to, please,” Masao quickly grows frantic and grabs onto Sesshomaru’s thigh, frightened. 

“I’m just moving us to a more comfortable position,” he murmurs “relax,” and after pressing kisses to Masao, he calms and resumes his purring. His tail is stuck straight up, and Sesshomaru laps up the blood left from the bond mark, bringing his mate as close as he can in a warm embrace.


End file.
